bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 434 (The Strange Kid)
Plot Nonny passes by a strange kid and became friends with him, but what he doesn't know is that the kid is actually a scary creature. Story The episode beings on a normal but gorgeous Spring morning. The birds are singing, the sun is shining, and the lobsters, crabs, shrimps, and fish are doing their routines. It was the first day of spring break, and the kids go outside to celebrate the day off. Nonny, Joshua, and Trevor are at the cliff at that day. Nonny: "Joshua that's the cups from home if you break them mom and dad will ground you forever. Joshua: lots of stunts done one more to go. After that Joshua: i'll be wearing safe gear. Both: No!and that's final! The next day Joshua woke Nonny and trevor up Joshua: c'mon mom and dad won't know us. At the playground Joshua: Time for that stunt experiment. Nonny: "Joshua, this stunt doesn't look safe to do.Jumping from the top of the jungle gym?Won't you get hurt?You parents say no yesterday. Joshua: "Nonny, I've pulled this stunt lots of times, and I never get injured. Now watch me, as I jump from this jungle gym!" Trevor: "Joshua, you're so dumb...for a daredevil! I'm gonna tell mom on you!" Joshua: "What did I do?!" Trevor: "Mom says you have to play safely, but you're not playing safely. I'm telling on you!" Joshua: "Who cares, then?I don't care if mommy grounds me forever!It's experimental time. Then, ignoring his mom's warning, Joshua jumps off the jungle gym, and fell facefirst into the sand. Joshua: "Oww...I think I got a few cuts on my face..." Nonny: "Well where do we all see this coming." Joshua: "This is so stupid! Why do I feel pain?" Nonny: "Because you've got nerves under your skin. When you fell facefirst onto the sand, you felt pain on you face. That sends a message to your brain to say "oww"...does that answer your question, Mr Dumb Dumb?" Joshua: "I believe it does, Mr Know-It-All." Mrs Pirruccello (offscreen): "Joshua! Get over here now, young man!" Nonny: "Ooooo, someone's in trouble!" Joshua: "Be quiet." (he swims off) Trevor: "Ha! Joshua got busted!" Nonny: "I know." Trevor: "So, what do you wanna do?" Nonny: "I have no ideas. What do you wanna do?" Trevor: "Ehh, let's go down the slide." The brothers raced to the slide. When they got to the top, Nonny was greeted by a strange kid. The kid has white skin, light green eyes, curvy green hair, a blue hoodless cloak with long sleeves, and an orange tail. On his head lay two orange horns. Trevor: "Hey there." Nonny: "Hey there." Trevor: "Who are you, kid?" Strange Kid: "I'm Greg." Nonny: "Oh, well nice to meet you, Greg." Trevor: "Greg, you wanna come down the slide with us?" Greg: "Sure, whatever." The three boys went down the slide together. Mrs Pirruccello: "Trevor! Nonny! We're going home!" We cut to Nonny's house. (At dinner...) Mr Pirruccello: "Wow! You boys got a friend at the park? Who is he?" Nonny: "His name is Greg." Trevor: "He seemed like an awesome kid to play with. He knows all these super cool games. We even get to play hockey....with an acorn!" Mrs Pirruccello: "Well, it sounds like you boys had a very good time." Outside the house, Greg was watching from the window. Then, he turns around and gives off and evil laugh as he swims away. We cut to the next day, Nonny and his siblings are eating breakfast and watching TV. Their parents came. Mr Pirruccello: "Kids, your mother and I have an announcement. We have to leave a few minutes, and we'll have to hire are babysitter for you kids. He'll be coming in a few minutes." The doorbell rang. Mrs Pirruccello: "And he's here now." Master Dark Fish: "Hello, kids." Kids: "Master Dark Fish?!" Master Dark Fish: "Kids, I'm no longer a bad guy anymore. I'm a good guy now. I was sent out of jail." Mavis: "Really?" Master Dark Fish: "Yep." Mr Pirruccello: "Alright kids, we're off. How about a goodbye kiss from me and your mother?" The kids gave their parents a goodbye kiss. Once they left, Master Dark Fish has something in his mind. Master Dark Fish: "Kids, how about a stroll to the park?" Kids: "Yay!" The fish takes the kids to the park. Nonny saw Goby, Gil, and Deema there. And in the sandbox is Molly and Oona. Nonny goes to them. Gil: "Hey Nonny! Come and join us! We're playing hot potato." Nonny: "Sure, I'll play." After a few rounds, Greg suddenly barged into the game. Deema: "Hey, watch it!" Oona: "Yeah!" Goby: "You clumsy fool!" Molly: "Watch where you're going!" Gil: "Yeah! Watch it!" Greg stares at the five with his now blood red eyes. Molly, Gil, Deema, Oona, and Goby backed off. Nonny: "Guys, stop it. His name is Greg." Greg: "Sup?" Molly, Deema, Oona, Gil, Goby: "Hello, Greg." Nonny: "Can we let him play with us?" Molly: "Well, he was quite rude." Goby: "Yeah, he just barged in and ruin our game." Nonny: "And you're just gonna let him have it by yelling and insulting him?" Gil: "We never thought of that." Oona: "Yeah, we're sorry, Greg." Greg: "Hmph! I forgive you all." (Master Dark Fish was sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper. When he glanced up at Greg, his eyes widened and he gasped.) Master Dark Fish (calling out): "Uhhh, kids! We're going home!" (Nonny and his siblings were puzzled and uneasily obeyed him and followed him back to their house.) (In Nonny's house...) Master Dark Fish: "Whew! I'm glad we got away from him!" Jackie: "Get away from who?" Master Dark Fish: "This kid who's name is Greg." Tom: "Greg?" Trevor: "Greg, but...he's our friend." Master Dark Fish: "Are you kidding me?! How could you be friends with that, that...boy?!" Nonny: "What do you mean, Master Dark Fish? Greg looks like a normal kid to me." Master Dark Fish: "You were friends with him, too?! Oh, no, no, no! This can't be!" Paige: "Spit it out, ol' guy! Don't be stupid!" Master Dark Fish (sigh): "Look, kids! The reason why I want you all to stay away from Greg is because....because...." (clears his throat) "Well, uhhh.....uhh....b-b-b-because..." Paige: "B-b-b-because what?!" Master Dark Fish: "Well....be...because...gosh, I don't know how to put this....." (deep breath, then exhaled slowly) "Look...kids...as I was saying, the reason why I want you all to stay away from Greg is...because....because....Greg is...a...legendary monster." Kids: "WHAT?!" Master Dark Fish: "You see, kids, his name is not actually Greg....he is...the Four-Mouthed Boy." Kids: "The Four-Mouthed Boy?" Master Dark Fish: "Let me tell you a story, kids. According to the Bubbletucky mythology and folklore, the Four-Mouthed Boy was about a boy who was afflicted with a supernatural disease or curse that causes him to form three extra heads ontop of his own head." Jackie: "Master. Where did those three heads come from?" Master Dark Fish: "Well, the origin of the boy's three heads often has to do with the fact that he barely eats. He was found by a childless family. And because of that, three large snakes mysteriously appear on his head. Those snakes often speak to the boy horrible things and all three want to be fed. If they're not, they'll screech loud and cause the boy terrible pain. Eventually, those snakes even have a mind of their own. While no food passes through the boy's normal mouth, the mouths on his three heads could eat anything they could find." Paige: "Master. How did he get those three snakes on his head?" Master Dark Fish: "Well, there are many theories as to how he got those three snakes lodged in his head. Some people say that the snakes were in the boy's head when he was bitten by the same snake three times on the head, but the bites never heal. Others say that before going through orphanage, he cares less about his three pet snakes and let them die of starvation. Presumably, the spirits of those three neglected snakes lodged theirselves in the boy's body to exact revenge." Mavis: "Tell us the story...please." Master Dark Fish: "Alright, I'll tell you the story. In a small town, there lived a childless couple who were strolling in town. One day, they've come to a boy who did not eat a thing, whom they immediately took for their child. Because he never ate a thing, the couple were extraordinary thrilled with him, but on the other hand they began to wonder why their cabinets were almost empty. One day, the couple pretended to care for their garden, but instead stayed behind to spy on their new child. To their horror, they saw their child's part on the top of his head, his skull spilt apart on the top and three large green snakes rose from the boy's head. The snakes reached out and ate up all the fruit on the table. When the boy found out that his parents are spying on him, the snakes on his head reached out and stranged the two." Kids: "Oooohh..." Master Dark Fish: "There's no telling what he could do if you find out about the snakes on his head." Mavis: "Wouldn't he get you if you found out about the snakes?" Master Dark Fish: "Well, I'm only telling you the legend. I'll probably be fine, even though I'm a bit worried." (Then suddenly, everyone heard a tapping noise. They turned around and saw Gil and the others tapping on the window. Trevor opens the door for them.) Nonny: "Guys, what happened?" Gil: "Oh, it was terrible! I saw three green giant snakes growing out of Greg's head. He stranged three kids at the park!" Trevor: "What?!" Master Dark Fish: "Oh gosh, Gil. I'm getting worried about you now! Greg will probably come and get you because you found out about the snakes." Gil: "What?! No, no, no! Please, Master Dark Fish! Is there anything I should to keep from getting strangled by Greg?!" Master Dark Fish: "Well, I'll tell you this! There's only one simple way to escape the Four-Mouthed Boy's wrath." Molly: "What's that?" Master Dark Fish: "Slap him in the face ten times." Goby: "Okay....What'll that do?" Master Dark Fish: "If you hit him in the face ten times, he'll leave you alone and won't come back to hurt you. That's all I remember from the legend, but I've heard there's other ways." Oona: "Master Dark Fish, Greg is coming this way." Master Dark Fish: "He is?!" (He looks and saw Greg coming towards Nonny's house.) Master Dark Fish: "Oh no! Oh man, this can't be!" Deema: "So what should we do when he gets here? Slap him in the face ten times?" Master Dark Fish: "Yes...and I think all of us are gonna have to slap him in the face." Nonny: "I have never hit anyone before." Master Dark Fish: "Well, there's always another way. All you have to do is give him his favorite fruit, which is bananas. And you have to give him four." Nonny: "That sounds easy." Greg (grabbing Nonny's arm): "Is it really?" Molly (gasps): "It's...Greg!" Deema: "Stay back, everyone! I'll handle this guy with pain!" Nonny: "Deema, hold it! I have a better solution!" (He goes to the kitchen and brings out four bananas. Nonny gives them to Greg.) Greg: "Awesome! Bananas! I love bananas!" (He dashes off into the woods, and disappears into the trees. The kids cheered.)